Image communication systems span a variety of applications. One such application is security monitoring. Security monitoring typically involves system control and display functions located at a central station. The central station includes multiple video-communication paths, each path connecting to a remotely-located display camera. Traditionally, the significant expense of security monitoring systems has limited their practicability to larger facilities.
Recent developments in communication standards and compression/decompression techniques have permitted enhanced security-system implementations. One approach involves using a remote camera that responds to changes in motion or audio as a determining factor for transmitting captured video and audio data to the control station. Another approach uses a remote server station that connects to several cameras, with the server station coupling to a telephone line for reporting back to the control station. These and other recent implementations are directed to markets ranging from retail shops to large industrial warehouses.
Widespread acceptance and usage of security-system implementations are largely a function of the difficulty of system implementation and the cost, and therefore have largely been limited to commercial markets. The systems described above are difficult to implement in many respects. Often, such systems are difficult to install and operate, in part due to their complexity and lack of user-friendly operation. In addition, the complexity of such systems also adds to the initial purchase cost and complicates the installation process, adding more cost. The operation of such systems may also require monitoring, adding still more cost.
As with most other systems, reduced cost is realized through cost-effective mass production. The initial costs to effect such a mass production, however, can be exorbitant. Moreover, widespread acceptance and usage of such technology cannot be forced, even when appropriately addressing the marketing needs and overcoming the exorbitant costs of the mass production equipment. Consequently, efforts to launch the appropriate technology for practicable acceptance and usage of security systems have been difficult. Therefore, there is a need for a low-cost, user-friendly security system that is easy to implement.